


quality seconds

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, listen maybe i just really want a hug i’m totally not self projecting shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan and Remus chill together after a rough day of work.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	quality seconds

**Author's Note:**

> day twelve! actually cannot believe i’ve kept this up so long ngl. today’s prompt was ‘chilling on the sofa’ and intrulogical is apparently my favourite ship so i was upset they haven’t had a fic yet this month they deserve to be happy. i hope y’all enjoy ^^

Five thirty pm, on the dot. Logan had left his work place at exactly two minutes and forty two seconds past five. It had taken him five minutes and twenty seconds to walk to the bus stop, where the bus was already waiting. There had been very little traffic and no red lights on the journey home. He arrived at the stop at twenty six minutes and seven seconds past five. It took him four minutes and fifty three seconds to walk up the stairs to his apartment, which meant he walked through the door at exactly five thirty pm, right on time.

After changing into something more comfortable - which, for Logan, just meant replacing his button up shirt with a polo shirt, switching out his trousers for jeans, and putting his tie back on a little looser, he returned to his living room and sat on the sofa, going to read that astronomy book he'd been working his way through - he'd started at the weekend and, at this rate, should be finished by the end of the week.

His boyfriend, Remus, wasn't home yet, judging by the eerie quietness of the apartment. He had still been getting ready when Logan had left for work, meaning he would have left the apartment late and missed his usual bus, thus arriving at his workplace around ten minutes late. Usually Remus would work into his break to make up for the lost time, judging by the fact that they had a break at the same time and Remus would usually call Logan, but he never did on days when he was late, or on Thursday, when he met up with his friend Janus for lunch. Today was Thursday, which meant he wouldn't have worked into his break, and therefore will have finished work at least ten minutes late, more likely fifteen as Remus always finished late anyway. So he missed the first bus home, possibly the second if he took a while to leave the building - Remus got easily distracted, so that wouldn't surprise Logan. So, third bus, that should have arrived at the stop around five forty, but it always got stuck at that one traffic light, so more likely at five fifty. In that case, Remus would arrive at the apartment around six, as he always took his sweet time on his journey to the apartment. 

Logan glanced at the clock on the wall - five forty one. He could read at a speed of two hundred and fifty words per minute, so with roughly two hundred and fifty words per page, and eighteen minutes to go by now, he could read eighteen pages, bringing him to the end of the chapter, before Remus arrived and distracted him. 

So he read, slowly losing himself in the book, before he head a shuffling by the door and Remus' voice loudly announcing his arrival. Logan glanced at the clock - five fifty eight. Interesting, two minutes early. Logan was almost impressed.

That admiration quickly faded, however, as Remus came into the living room and slouched onto the sofa, sprawling himself over Logan's lap. "Give me attention. Now."

Logan sighed and placed his book down on the arm of the sofa, repositioning himself slightly for both his comfort and Remus'. "Rough day?" Logan presumed.

"That _bitch_ Karen won't leave me the _fuck_ alone," Remus ranted. "I'm _this_ close to... accidentally running into her with a knife. Several times. And then accidentally dropping a printer on her head."

"We talked about this, Remus, no murder," Logan said, softly, as he began to stroke his hands through Remus' hair. "Fight her verbally instead. Let her know how terrible she is as a human being."

Remus groaned. "That's no fun." He hummed. "I could spit in her coffee next time she asks me to make one."

"Or just... not make her coffee?"

"Nah, making coffee is a good excuse to get away from her," Remus said, closing his eyes and sinking further into Logan's lap. "Eh. Maybe I should just quit?"

Logan hummed. "Give it time. You've only had this job for a few months."

"I _know_." He opened his eyes, looking back up at Logan. "At least you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Logan tried his hardest not to blush. "O-Of course, Remus. I'm here whenever you need to rant, you know that." He leant down and planted a quick kiss on Remus' forehead. A moment later, after Logan had sat back up and the room had descended into a couple seconds of silence, Remus grabbed Logan's tie and dragged him down, kissing him hard on the lips. Logan melted into it, as Remus sat up and cupped his face, Logan's hand remaining gripped tight to the back of Remus' head.

After drawing apart, Remus collapsed back down onto Logan's lap, snuggling in to his chest. A small smile creeping on Logan's face, he continued to stroke through Remus' hair and picked up his book again, to carry on reading. After a while, Remus pulled out his phone and began to play some mobile game, shifting in Logan's lap every now and then. Logan glanced back up at the clock. Six twenty two, plus thirty seven seconds. They'd have to make some dinner soon, but for now Logan was happy to sit here, with the love of his life, comfortable and warm.


End file.
